The Contentment (House Item)
| altname =The Contentment| }} Book Text | pages = 12| preceded_by = | followed_by = }} The Contentment Second Edition This book is a creation myth as told by the Valkyrie. When the world was still young, all things were clean. The elements worked in harmony and the Urges of Heaven were calm. This was the time known as the Contentment. All things were good and all things were at peace. This would soon change with the coming of the mortals. As life would begin, the Contentment would end. As the Urges of Heaven would lay their seeds in the earth, they would blossom into beings great and small. Running out of room to grow, these children of the Urges would eventually struggle against each other for dominance. Seeing this, the Urge of Ice bore her children and hid them deep away within her own home, one of never-sending Ice. The children of Ice would be named Valkyries, an old word in their Mother Urge's hidden tongue. Free from the predations of the other children, the Valkyries were free to create a society unhampered by warfare. As their numbers multiplied, they would eventually create a mighty kingdom that prospered in peace. Building huge spires that floated in the sky, the Valkyries would exist in pure harmony. The Urge of Ice would smile upon them, for she had created the only children that amongst all the Urges that would see this bliss. Choosing one of these women as her emissary, she would leave them to their eternal rapture as the Urge attended to other matters. Their ruler, Frikka, was the most beautiful of all the Valkyries. Her wings were as black as a calm dream and her crimson hair was a vibrant as her heart. Soaring among her sisters and daughters and mothers, all the Valkyries admired her for what she was - a symbol of complete perfection. Frikka would take the Mother Urge's blessing and spread it out to her people. Promoting the arts, ballads and paintings and sculptures would be made to honor the concept of perfection and harmony. This would continue for many ages and the Valkyries would enjoy a life free of pain and hurt. Just as the Contentment would end, so would the perfect world of the Valkyries. As Frikka sat upon her throne, she would think of things that she could give to her people to make them even happier. As she would delve deeper into contemplation, she began to think of things she had never thought of before. One of these things was the nature of Happiness itself. She knew what being happy was, but she did not understand with is was NOT. So she continued to think on this. Telling her people that she was contemplating a new gift that the Valkyries were to be given, Frikka shut herself away for a long time. Locked away in a room by herself, she thought not just about Happiness, but of Peace and Harmony. If she was to make these concepts even greater, she must understand where they came from. After a great deal of time had passed, she gained understanding of what it was to be happy. She understood the nature of peace. She knew how harmony came into being. And with this understanding, she now knew how to increase this among her people. Frikka stood upon her balcony and gazed down at her people as they gently floated though the sky. Unfurling her exquisite black wings, she flew out to join them. Frikka was the greatest Queen of the Valkyries, for not only did she create the greatest age of the Valkyries, she would also be the one to tear it apart. For in her contemplation on the nature of Happiness, Peace and Harmony, she found what the Mother Urge had hidden from her children - Despair, War and Strife.